Deck The Halls
by awomanontheverge
Summary: In which Regina and Emma decorate for the holidays, and some stockings go up, while others go down.


"Are you coming to Girl's Night?" Ruby asked, sliding a cup of hot cocoa down the bar to where Emma sat staring intently at her phone.

Emma sighed. Curling her fingers around the hot mug, she brought the drink up to her lips and sipped, the steam warming her cheeks and nose. "Can't," she responded with half a mouthful of whipped cream. "Supposed to be helping Regina decorate tonight." She swallowed. "Well, if she could ever give me the details." Emma placed the cup gently down on the counter and grabbed her phone, opening up the string of text messages labeled '_Regina'_.

'_R we still on 4 2nite? Need deetz.' _– Emma

Ruby giggled. "Enjoying playing house with Regina?"

Blushing, Emma opened her mouth in mock offense. "I am _not_ playing house. We just-" The vibration of her iPhone interrupted the pair and the blonde quickly tapped at the device with her thumbs to read Regina's response.

'_When you learn to write in English, I will dignify your message with a response. Come over to my office. I need your help anyway.' _– R

"Gotta go. Regina needs me." Emma slapped a few dollar bills on the table and whisked her red leather jacket around her frame.

"She needs you to pick up milk and eggs?" Ruby teased.

"We _are_ out of…" Emma's face scrunched up. "Hey, fuck you." She turned on her heels and bounded for the door.

Ruby's burst of laughter filled the room and she wiped away amused tears from the corner of her eyes. "Have fun tonight and take care of your lady!" she called as Emma exited the diner.

_Her _lady. Emma smiled. She rather liked the sound of that.

-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-

"You beckoned, your Majesty," Emma teased as she peeked her head inside the door of Regina's office. Dark green eyes opened wide in astonishment as the room came into full view. Emerald garland hung from the fireplace along with several plush snowmen. Large and twinkling with green and white lights, a Douglas Fir sat tucked in the corner of the office. It was decorated to the nines with gold and silver ornaments, along with a few of Henry's homemade decorations from over the years. The office, to put it lightly, was breathtaking.

"Good, you're here." Regina stood from her chair and walked over to the corner of the room where several half empty cardboard boxes lay. "I need you to help me with this wreath." Grunting slightly, she pulled the immense circlet from the box and held it in front of her.

Emma snorted. The damned thing was as big as Regina.

"What's so funny?" the brunette asked, craning her neck to the side to catch a glimpse of the blonde.

With a smile, Emma shook her head and said nothing.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Regina huffed, shifting uncomfortably back and forth and flexing her arm muscles. "I have things to do and-

"Yes, Regina, _yes_." Emma stepped over to Regina and grabbed the wreath, one hand on each side.

"Careful with that!"

"What the hell is this thing made out of?" Emma groaned, struggling to keep the decoration upright.

Regina rolled her eyes. "If you can't handle it, Miss Swan, then I'll-"

"I got it."

"If you ruin my wreath, so help me-"

"I said I _got_ it," Emma huffed, blowing a blonde curl out of her face. "Where's it going?"

Regina pointed her index finger at the door. "On the back of it."

Nodding, Emma shuffled over and, sucking in a deep breath, channeled all her strength to lift the wreath high enough to hook onto the nail that had been drilled on the back of the door. It was quite the juggling act, keeping herself upright while attaching this six thousand pound monstrosity to its rightful place. She panted and groaned.

Regina, amused, sat on the corner of her desk and grinned. "Seems to me that our dear Sheriff is rather out of shape."

"Shut up," Emma barked, rising to her tiptoes and extending her arms fully to finally hook the wreath onto the nail. She let out an exasperated sigh as she felt the immense weight lift from her grasp. "There," – she wiped her hands clean of any loose pines and turned back to where the Mayor sat – "Done."

Regina scowled. "It's crooked."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Emma rolled her eyes and looked over to the wreath. "It is _not_."

Marching forward to the door, Regina approached the wreath and moved to her tiptoes, grabbing each side of the wreath with her hands.

A flash of lace caught Emma's attention and her eyes widened with curiosity. Tilting her head to the side, she took a few steps back to get the best view of the brunette. On her tiptoes, Regina's tight grey pencil skirt had risen several inches up her thighs to reveal the backs of dark lace stockings and the elastic straps of a black garter belt.

"See," Regina said incredulously, tugging at the left side of the circlet. "It is _clearly_ crooked."

"Uhh." Emma's eyes remained glued to the back of Regina's thighs. "What?"

Aggravated, Regina exhaled through her nose and pulled more deliberately. "There. See? Now help me fix it so I can finish putting up the stockings and candles before we-" She gasped as fingertips tickled the back of her legs.

Nuzzling her nose against the side of the brunette's neck, Emma drew little circles over the smooth skin beneath her fingers and smiled. "Hmm, yes, I would very much like to help with the stockings." She accented her words with a snap of the garter belt against tanned flesh. Nibbling on the sensitive spot behind Regina's ear, she tucked her lips close and whispered, "But I'd much rather pull them down."

A breathy laugh crept up Regina's throat and, letting go of the hopelessly crooked wreath, she reached back to tangle her fingers in blonde tresses and pull Emma's lips against her neck.

Running her tongue across the side of the brunette's throat, Emma slipped her hands further up the pencil skirt to cup the ample flesh of Regina's ass. She squeezed playfully, eliciting a groan from the Mayor. Pulling away with a smile, Emma dropped to her knees.

Confused, Regina looked over her shoulder and raised a brow. When she felt Emma's hands push the grey skirt to bunch up at her waist, however, she closed her eyes and let out an anticipatory moan.

Emma leaned forward and brushed her lips against the bare skin between the stockings and the silk panties Regina wore. Peppering a chain of open mouthed kisses across the backs of the brunette's thighs, she darted the tip of her tongue out and swiped it against olive toned flesh.

Regina whimpered.

Teasingly, Emma traced the back of Regina's legs with her fingertip, tickling the sensitive spot behind her knees. She grinned when the brunette squirmed beneath her touch.

With a curl of her finger, Emma unsnapped the left stocking and slowly pulled it down Regina's leg, leaving a course of hot kisses across her path. When the lace had bunched up around Regina's ankle, the blonde carefully slipped off the Mayor's tall heels before tugging the stocking off the rest of the way. The other stocking followed suit, but instead of her fingers, Emma used her teeth, unsnapping the band with a skilled twist of her tongue and mouth. She grazed her teeth against smooth skin and grinned as another moan escaped Regina's lips.

Once the stockings were discarded, Emma returned to a stand and pressed her front against Regina's back. She placed a soft kiss on the back of the brunette's neck before squeezing Regina's ass once more. Grinning against the Mayor's shoulder, she pushed her hands forward and snaked her fingertips below the elastic of black, silk panties. The pair moaned breathily in tandem as Emma brushed against hot, wet flesh. "Fuck, Regina, you're…"

Regina simply groaned in response, rolling her hips against Emma's hand. She splayed her hands across the door and arched her back.

With Regina's arousal coating her fingers, Emma pushed two digits inside and sucked on the pulse point thundering at the side of the brunette's neck. The angle was perfect, allowing the blonde to thrust her fingers while simultaneously brushing her palm against Regina's clit.

Regina dug her fingernails into the door and shut her eyes, focusing on the feel of Emma's fingers inside of her. Biting her bottom lip, she rocked harder against the younger woman's hand, warmth growing in the pit of her stomach. She rolled her head back on Emma's shoulder and let out a ragged breath.

Emma thrust harder and faster, nipping at Regina's neck as she did so. With her free hand, she scratched across the back of the brunette's thighs and ass, caressing every inch of the skin exposed to her. She bit down once more where Regina's neck and shoulder met.

In response, Regina came. _Hard_.

With a sharp gasp, Regina's orgasm washed over her, her fingernails clawing wildly at the white paint of the door.

Emma smiled contentedly in the nape of the brunette's neck, rocking her hand slowly to draw out the older woman's climax. She gently pulled her fingers out and placed a few sloppy kisses against the bright red hickeys forming on Regina's throat. Madame Mayor was going to be _pissed._

Letting out a final shuddering breath, Regina turned in Emma's arms and smiled. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I called you over here to help, Sheriff," she teased.

Emma shrugged. "I quite like this type of decorating." She winked.

Regina laughed. "If you think this type of decorating is going to go on tonight around our son, you're very much mistaken, Miss Swan." She pulled away from the blonde's grasp and, after straightening her skirt, walked over to the half full boxes of Christmas decorations.

"Awww, come on, Regina," Emma pouted, stepping over to the brunette and resting her hands on the older woman's hips. "You don't wanna jingle my bells?" She waggled her eyebrows and grinned.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Crude." She turned her head over her shoulder and, catching a glimpse of Emma's newly pouting face, added, "Come deck my halls tonight and maybe you'll have an early Christmas present to unwrap."


End file.
